


Love Everlasting

by Respect_The_Spam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bees, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Fiction, First Kiss, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Requited Love, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_The_Spam/pseuds/Respect_The_Spam
Summary: Just two dorks in love...that's about it...This is my first story, so it'll more than likely suck...sorry 'bout that.Thank you!~S.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so, it may suck...oops

* _T_ _hird person's pov_ _*_  
(Goddenes park)

It was nice outside. The birds were chirping, the breeze gentle, the bees buzzing around curiously, the flowers soaking up the spring sun. It was beautiful, and Matt loved every bit of it. He smiled and hummed contently as a bee buzzed by his face and landed on his nose.  
"Hello, little one," he whispered kindly, giggling as the bee just looked at him and buzzed happily. _what amazing little creatures_ _,_ he thought to himself.

As the bee flew away he felt a pang of sadness. He knew that spring would not last long, and he knew that one day he wouldn't be able to enjoy the spring anymore. "Such sadness poisons my thoughts and emotions and causes bitterness. I mustn't think of  these things on  such a gorgeous day as this. Better to just enjoy myself and the wonderful gift the world has given me now, instead of stressing about the troubles I will reluctantly face later on in my existence," he said to no one but himself.

He tensed slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waste from behind him. He relaxed into the hold once he heard the voice of his temporary captor, "Hello, gorgeous," a kiss to the shoulder following the greeting.

Matt smiled and turned to face his lover, "hullo to you as well, my blue Jay."

"You're really stickin' to that nickname, aren't you?"

"Yes, I find myself to be quite fond of it. Do you wish for me to stop?" He asked, worried that he had upset his lover. But instead his Jonathan shook his head with a warm, gentle smile.

"No, no. I like it too, was just curious, love."

"Oh, okay," Matt replied, and looked at his bees again. He giggled childishly as one buzzed towards him and his boyfriend.

"Look, Johnny! Isn't it cute?! Hello, smol one," he said cheerfully as it flew closer to his face, Jonathan leaned back some, partially in fear of the bee, but laughed at the lively and excited expression his boyfriend had.

"Yes, love, it's very cute. Just like you," he said, pecking Matt's cheek.

"Joooohnyyyyy!!" Matt complained, his face flushed red. "I'm not cute, far from it, actually. According to societal norms I do not even count as average-"

He was cut off with a kiss to his lips. It wasn't long, just a quick peck, but it meant the world to the both of them. "Screw societal norms, Matty. I think you're beautiful, and kind, and smart, and funny, and cute, and adorable. You may not believe you're perfect, but then, no one really is.

"Your imperfections are what make you unique, special. To me you are the world, the apple to my pie, the yin to my yang, the cheese to my sprinkles! You're beautiful, you're fantastic, and you're mine. You're my everything and anything, and I love you with every fibre of my being," Jonathan said, holding Matt even closer to him. He heard a sniffle and looked to see Matt's red rimmed eye and watery smile.

"J-Johnnnny," Matt said, nuzzling his face in the crook of Jonathan's neck. He let out a few happy tears and held Jonathan's shirt tightly. The arms wrapped around him tightened their grip protectively.

Matt sniffled again, "M' love you, m' blue Jay," he said, his voice slightly muffled.

Jonathan smiled, "I love you too, Matty, very much."

After a while, the two boys decide to head back home. They walked hand in hand, chatting happily. Both thinking highly of the other, wondering what they did to deserve such an amazing person.  
*************************  
The trip home was a short one, and soon the two found themselves curled up next to each other on their bed watching crap television. Around nine, Matt fell asleep, snoring softly as his head rested on Jonathan's chest.

Jonathan chuckled quietly and turned the television off. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend, and he kissed Matt on his forehead. "Goodnight, Matty. Sleep well, love," he whispered, letting his drowsiness take over and letting sleep consume him as well.

END OF CHAPTER ONE...

Hope you like this as well as my future chapters!! Also, I have written eight other chapters so all I have to do is post them!

Thank you,

~S.


	2. Chapter Two

_*Third person's pov*_

Jonathan was the first to awake, smiling as he saw Matt sleeping. Matt's left side of his face was squished adorably into Jonathan's chest, his mouth was open slightly and light snores escaped his parted lips. He looked content, peaceful, and just plain cute in Jonathan's opinion.

Jonathan shifted and placed a gentle kiss on Matt's forehead, "I adore you, Matty," he whispered, feeling warm and full of love as he felt Matt snuggle closer into his side and mumble something that sounded like, "lv oo' too," before going still again.

He stayed snuggled next to Matt for maybe another hour until he decided to get up and make some coffee and breakfast for the both of them. Matt usually did the breakfast part, but Jonathan let him sleep in today, even though the stove will probably catch on fire as soon as Jonathan even glanced in its direction.

Jonathan sighed as he made the coffee, feeling antsy at the thought of the heavenly taste of his much needed bean juice.

He jumped slightly when he heard a sleepy voice from behind him, "Oh, yes! The bean juice is being made, thank the gods for such a golden gift of heavenly perfection!"

Jonathan laughed at the comment and turned to look at Matt. Matt's hair was all frizzy and destroyed by sleep, and he was in nothing but a long t-shirt and boxers. Matt rubbed his eye sleepily, and went to hug and kiss Jonathan good morning.

"Sleep well, love?" Jonathan asked, smiling as Matt nodded, smiling back at him.

"Mhm, I did. Are we planning on doing anything today, or are we just going to laze about until you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"I don't have anywhere to be today, and you look like you want to be lazy. So we'll probably do absolutely nothing, sound okay?" Jonathan asked as Matt yawned and nodded.

"Yes," Matt murmured, "that sounds very okay. You finish the bean juice making, and I'll cook us some breakfast and then we'll go cuddle on the couch or just go back to sleep."

"Aww, but _I_ was gonna make breakfast!"

"Johnny, I love you, but you can't cook to save your life," Matt said with a smirk, Jonathan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, I'd probably set the house on fire."

Matt giggled and kisses Jonathan lovingly, "What would you do without me, Johnny?"

Jonathan shook his head and smiled fondly, "Probably crash n' burn."

This caused Matt to laugh loudly and snort, a dark blush of embarrassment filling his face. Jonathan chuckled and kissed Matt's cheek, "You're so adorable, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my blue Jay. Now, let us commence this day of laziness and sleep as soon as our morning routines are over!!"

The two went on with their business, Matt cooking breakfast and Jonathan making their beloved coffee. The two knew that this day was going to be a good one, and they both beamed with happiness and love.

END OF CHAPTER TWO....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write :D
> 
> Thank you
> 
> ~S.


	3. Chapter Three

(I don't know if it's needed but I'll put it anyways just in case, **_warnings_** for nightmares and very slight angst. Also...this chapter isn't as good as the other ones...I apologize.)

 

 

 

* _Third person's pov_ *

After a tiring day of doing nothing, the boys decide to call it a day and head to bed. Jonathan wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and kissed his forehead, Matt snuggled closer to him before closing his eyes and dozing off.

 

* _Matt's pov*_

_**burning, everything is burning, oh God! Fire, there's a fire! Someone, anyone, help me! I can't breath, my skin burns, it burns!! I can't see, I can't breath! Panic, I'm panicking, confusion, burning, my skin burns! There are people, they're screaming, people out there, they can help! I can't speak, oh God, I can't move, I can't breath, it burns! I'm dying, Lord please no, God no, I'm going to die! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to d-** _

I awoke with a scream. My heart pounding in my chest, my eye wide and filled with unshed tears. I was trembling, my skin still burning.

Jonathan wakes up with a start beside me, and I feel a pang of guilt well up inside my chest. I didn't mean to wake him...

"Matty! What's wrong?! Are you alright? What happened, love?" He asks, his voice was dripping with concern.

I felt ashamed, it's been years since the incident yet I still have nightmares. It's not really something that happens often, but when it does, it's enough for me to be shaken the rest of the day.

I looked down, away from him. I woke him up, he has work tomorrow. He'll stay up to take care of me, and he'll be exhausted. Of all nights for this to happen...

"Matty, love, you're shaking! You had another nightmare, didn't you? It's alright, sweetheart," he says, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I close my eye and a tear falls down my cheek, "I-I'm sorry, Jonathan..." I say, my voice was trembling.

He just shakes his head and tightens the hug, he kisses the top of my head, "It's fine, Matty, it's all okay. There's no need to be sorry, love. It wasn't your fault that you had a nightmare, Matthew, it's all fine."

Before I knew it or could stop it, one tear became two and two became four. I started to sob, my shoulders shaking violently. I tried to stop, but that only made them more intense. 

Jonathan just rocked us back and forth, rubbing soothing circles into my back and whispering, "I know, love, I know. Just let it out, Matty, it's okay. It's alright, you'll be alright, love."

"N-No it's...i-it's not, J-Jonathan. I-Its not a-alright," I sobbed out, shoving my face deeper into his chest.

He just holds me tighter and rests his head on mine. He continues to hold me and gently rock us until the sobs fade into just the occasional silent tear slipping out.

When I fully stopped my throat was sore and my head was aching. The room was quiet except for a small sniffle or shaky breath that would fill it .

After what seemed like an eternity I spoke up, "I-I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't m-mean to wake you. Nor did I mean to make a scene."

He shook his head, "It's fine, Matty, things happen. It is what it is, love. Do you want me to call in sick today?"

"..."

"Matty?"

"I'm sorry-"

He cut me off, "Matty, you don't need to apologize, sweetheart. If you need me to stay with you, I will. You don't need to feel sorry about that. Don't ever apologize for something that you can help or isn't your fault, okay?"

"O-Okay, Johnny. Can...I-I would...umm," I hesitate, but push through. "Stay? please?" I ask, he gently pushes me back some so I can see his face.

He nods and smiles gently, "Alright, Matty. I won't go anywhere." He holds me to him again, and I rest my forehead on his shoulder.

Eventually we end up laying back down, Jonathan's arms wrapped around my waist and his face on the back of my neck. I hear him doze back off, I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes. Eventually I fall into an uneasy sleep. 

END OF CHAPTER THREE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> ~S.


	4. Chapter Four

_*Third person's pov*_

 

Jonathan was the first to wake up that morning. He subconsciously held Matt tighter as he remembered what happened earlier the previous night. He'd seen Matt go through nightmares before, but that didn't mean he'd ever get used to it happening. It always broke his heart when he saw Matt look so scared and distraught. He was too good a person to have these problems in Jonathan's opinion. 

He remembered that he'd have to call in sick today, which means that he'd eventually have to get up. He knew that Matt felt guilty about making Jonathan stay home and miss work, but Jonathan saw how distressed his boyfriend was, and he didn't mind missing a day to make sure Matt would be okay. He stays there for a while, holding Matt protectively, as though he could keep all the bad things at bay. He really wishes he could. 

He sighs and kisses Matt's head before gently getting up and searching the living room for his phone. Once he does find it, he calls his boss, hoping she'll let him off the hook again. He told her he'd work a double shift the next day, and she accepted that. He thanked her and hung up. Walking back into their room, he saw the sleeping Matt letting out tiny snores.

He smiled and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arm around Matt and pulled him close, deciding to just stay there until Matt awoke.

~TIME SKIP~

Matt woke up a good two hours later. He saw and felt the arm around him and smiled slightly, snuggling up to the familiar body behind him. He didn't realize Jonathan was awake until he heard him speak, "Good morning, Matty. You okay? Last night's nightmare seemed pretty bad compared to some you've had before."

Matt nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I'm alright. It wasn't pleasant, but I'll live. I'm glad you're here though, it makes things a lot better."

Jonathan smiled at that, "I'm glad I'm here too. Do you need anything?" 

Matt turned around to face Jonathan and smiled. He lifted his hand up to cup the side of Jonathan's face and gave him a small kiss, "All I really need right now is you...aaaand food would be nice...but mostly you."

Jonathan starts to laugh and playfully shoves Matt away. He gets out of bed and smirks when he sees Matt pout, "Johnny! Don't leave me to be cold!" 

Jonathan shook his head and held out his hand, "C'mon, love, let's go get some food and we'll come right back."

Matt grabbed his hand and was gently lifted out of bed, he smiled and kissed Jonathan's cheek. "Snacks in bed sounds nice!" Jonathan hums in agreement.

After grabbing their food of choice and joking around for a bit, they found themselves watching crap television, eating their blessed snacks, and curled up together in bed. 

That was how they spent the rest of their day, cuddled up next to each other and eating food. Matt  _did_  feel guilty about making Jonathan miss work, but he was glad Jonathan stayed. This day would've been a lot different, and would've probably been lonely and horrible if it weren't for Jonathan. 

So, at the end of the day when the two were getting ready for bed, Matt gave Jonathan a long and passionate kiss. He hoped that it showed how unbelievably thankful he was that Jonathan took time out of his day to make sure Matt would be alright. 

When they broke apart Jonathan smiled warmly and hugged Matt tightly, "I love you so much, Matty. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Matt blushed, "I love you as well, my blue Jay. And your existence in general was all it took, Johnny," He smiled before continuing. "I love you so much, and I am so greatful for you being here with me. You're so important to me and I am honored that you've let me stay by your side for all these years. I don't know what I'd do without you, I don't want to know either."

Jonathan smiled widely and felt his heart swell with affection and love for the man in front of him. He considered himself such a lucky guy, and he swore with every fiber of his being, that he'd protect and love this man as long as he lived.

Jonathan gently backed out of the hug and kissed Matt's forehead, he then ruffled Matt's hair and climed into bed. Matt immediately followed and snuggled up to Jonathan.

Jonathan once again wraps his arm around Matt's waist and held him close, "Goodnight, Matty." 

"Goodnight, Johnny," he whispered. Sleep almost instantly consumed him, and soon he dozed off with the person he loved the most holding him as if he were the most precious thing known to man.

Not long after that, Jonathan followed him into the dark, yet peaceful haze that was sleep. 

END OF CHAPTER FOUR...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! It means a lot!


	5. Chapter Five

* _Third person's pov*_  
  
The next day Matt awoke to a kiss on his forehead. He opened his eye to see a dressed for work Jonathan. He sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eye before sitting up. Matt looks at Jonathan and sees him smile warmly. He smiles back and holds out his arms, waiting for Jonathan to approach him. Jonathan bends down and lets Matt give him a hug and kiss.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me yesterday, it meant a lot," he said before yawning. Jonathan shakes his head and gives Matt's hair a gentle ruffle before sitting up.  
  
"No problem, Matty. I'd do anything for you, missing a day of work was nothing," he looks at the clock on their nightstand and sighs inwardly, dreading having to work a double, "I'm working a double shift today so I won't be back until late, I'm sorry sweetheart." he gives Matt an apologetic smile before kissing his head, "Go back to sleep, love, I'll see you later. I love you, Matty."  
  
Matt smiles back before yawning again and nodding, "Alright, see you soon, Johnny. I love you too," after that, Jonathan leaves the room and shuts the door quietly. Matt heard him grab his things and shut the front door. He hears the car start up, and Jonathan drive away. He sighs and lays back down, going back to sleep.

 

 

~TIME SKIP~

  
Matt wakes up later that morning to an empty spot on the bed, a rumbling stomach, and a full bladder. He sits up and stretches before standing up and sleepily walking to the bathroom.  
  
After relieving himself, he decides to do something about the rumbling in his tummy and make some breakfast. He fumbles his way into the kitchen and makes himself some cereal. He then takes him and his bowl into the living room and sits on the couch. He turns on some cartoons before curling up and eating his bowl of cereal, trying not to notice how empty and lonely the house felt without Jonathan around.  
  
Once he was done eating, he turned off the television, washed his bowl, and went to take a shower. While he was in there, he thought about what he would do with the rest of his day. He could take a walk to get out of the quiet house, or he could do some reading, or he could just go lay back down and do nothing. All of those seemed like pleasant options, but he decided to just take a walk.  
  
He got dressed, locked up the house, and started his walk. He looked around and was glad that they lived in the country, it was so beautiful this time of year. The trees were beautiful and full, the grass was a bright and healthy green, birds were chirping, the occasional butterfly fluttering around, and the air was nice and cool. He smiled as he took in the view, happy with his decision to take a walk. He saw a person every once in a while, but didn't really pay them any mind.  
  
A few hours later he decided to head back home and catch up on his reading. He was halfway there when he heard a pained whimper coming from the bushes to his left. He frowned and carefully approached the bushes, slightly afraid of being attacked by something. Bending down and slowly peering inside them he gasps, in the bushes lied a battered and bruised puppy. One of its ears were cut and bleeding, the puppy's nose looked swollen and was bleeding, its light brown hair was matted, and its left front paw looked like it was bleeding too. Matt frowned deeply and felt tears threaten to spill, the poor thing was so scared.  
  
Matt slowly held his hands out and talked to it in a soothing voice, "Hello, little one. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now, I promise. I'll get you all patched up, okay? C'mere baby, it's alright, it's all okay..." he gently reaches down and picks the puppy up without issue. He holds it to his chest and rubs it soothingly, shushing it and walking as slow as he could so he wouldn't scare it further. "You're alright, munchkin, it's okay. Matty's going to take you to the vet and you'll be good as new, sweetheart, I promise."  
  
He doesn't know how he did it or how long it took, but soon he found himself in an animal hospital waiting for the vet to come out with his now okay pup. He waits anxiously and feels himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding when the vet came out with a patched up, healthy, and sleepy looking puppy. He gently took the puppy out of her arms and thanked her so many times he lost count.  
  
"You should be proud, young man," she said with a warm smile, "I'm afraid that if you didn't find her when you did, the poor girl wouldn't have made it. You saved her life, so the one who should be thanked is you."  
  
He shook his head, "I may have found her, but you were the one to heal her, ma'am. You do good things for animals here, I thank you for that. How much do I need to pay you for fixing her up?" he asks, wondering how he was going to explain this to Jonathan. Would he be mad? Would he make Matt give the puppy up? He hoped not...  
  
The vet shook her head and waved him off, "Free of charge today, young man. You acted out of kindness today and I'll do the same. Right now you should be focused on letting her get some sleep, alright? Now go home and let her rest, you can pay us back when she needs her shots," The kind vet laughs and Matt smiles warmly at her.  
  
"Thank you again, ma'am," and with that he was out of there and heading home, hoping Jonathan wouldn't be upset with the new addition to their family.  
  
"C'mon, Lucky, let's go home." he rubs the puppy soothingly and starts his journey back home.  
  


~TIME SKIP~

   
A few hours later Matt found himself sleeping in his bed with his new canine friend snuggled up next to him. He awoke with a start when he heard the bedroom door open and felt the bed dip beside him, he felt a kiss to forehead and looked up to see a smiling Jonathan looking down at him.

That smile however faded when he heard a small little bark echo in the room, "Matty, what was that?" Jonathan asked, glaring at his boyfriend. Matt looked down at the puppy that was now standing up and crawling all over his chest.  
  
"Matthew, sweetheart, when did we get a dog?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter Six

_*Third person's pov*_

 

**_"Matthew, sweetheart, when did we get a dog?"_ **

 

Jonathan looked at Matt, clearly looking for an explanation. Matt tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace to Jonathan. He laughed nervously and avoided Jonathan's confused yet demanding expression, feeling his anxiety spike to a new high. He stared at the oblivious puppy wagging her tail with what looked like a smile on her cute face and sighed, knowing that he'd have to tell his boyfriend eventually, and dreading the outcome of their conversation. 

"W-Well, uh, Johnny...it's a-a looong story," Matt said, trying to stall for as long as he could. Jonathan just shook his head and sighed, folding his arms together against his chest. 

"Matty, I've got all day, or well, night. Explain, love...Where'd the dog come from?" Jonathan sat there, waiting patiently for Matt's response. Matt sat up further and sighed, he reached for the puppy on his lap and held her gently in his arms. He giggled slightly when the pup started to wiggle and turned to lick his cheek.

Matt looked at Jonathan and smiled apologetically. He told Jonathan the whole story, his decision to take a walk, the noise and suspicion of the infamous bush, the wounded pup, and the very kind veterinarian who will probably make them pay twice as much for Lucky's shots. He saw many emotions flicker across Jonathan's face, most of them unreadable. Matt felt slight panic well up in his chest. He'd need something good for a closer, he couldn't give Lucky up, he just couldn't. He rapidly searched for something in his head, and he nodded inwardly when he found what he needed. 

As innocently as he could, he looked at the puppy then at Jonathan, "S-She needed a family, Johnny...so I let her join ours!" he smiled when Jonathan took the puppy from him and held her up for himself to see. The pup let out a noise that sounded like something between a small bark and a playful growl, and despite himself, Jonathan grinned and let out a small coo.

"Alright then, little one...welcome home." Jonathan then looked back at a smug looking Matt and he gasped with realization, "You sweet talker!! You know I can't resist cute things, and you used my weakness against me! I trusted you!" he set the puppy down on the floor and pounced on Matt, tickling him with no mercy. 

Matt squealed and tried to shove Jonathan off of him, laughing to the point where he started to snort. "J-Johnny...p-please! Stop, stop it!! I-I'm going to pee myself! s-s-stop!! I'm sorry, j-just show me-show me  _mercy_!" Jonathan laughed and stopped his attack and just held Matt's sides gently. He stared into his lovers eyes and sighed fondly, the things he does and will continue to do for this man. He shakes his head and chuckles. 

"So, you're not mad?" Matt asked, staring back at Jonathan with the same emotions, if not more.

"No, love, I'm not mad," and with that he raises one hand up to cup the side of Matt's face and kisses him lovingly. Matt sighs in both happiness and relief, and raises his arms to hold Jonathan closer to him. He feels warm and content and, after a long while, is the one to gently break them apart after hearing an attention seeking bark. 

Still holding Jonathan close to him, he looked down to see a playful, attention seeking lil' pup named Lucky. "Are we not paying enough attention to you, little one? I'm sorry...c'mere Lucky!" he sat up, pushing a pouting Jonathan gently away and picking up the kiss-breaking puppy. He sat her on the bed and waited for her to lay down before he looks towards Jonathan, he smiles as Jonathan kisses his forehead and cuddles up next to him.

"Goodnight, love, sleep well," he gave another kiss to Matt's forehead before dozing off.

Matt lays there between his little family and feels happy tears sting in his eye, "Goodnight, Johnny. I love you," and with that, he lets the sounds of quiet breathing lull him to sleep. 

 

~TIME SKIP: THREE MONTHS LATER~

 

Jonathan awoke to a cold and empty bed. With his lover and pup not in sight, he sighs, and then decides to look for them. He slowly rises out of bed and walks around the house, looking for the two in question. When he reached the living room he saw a slightly bigger Lucky walking towards him, her ears drooped low, and her tail was down between her legs. She let out a whine when she saw him, then what seemed to be a sad sounding bark. 

A feeling of dread comes out of nowhere and washes over his body to the point where it feels like lead. He bends down to pet Lucky and talks to her in a soothing voice, "Hey Lucky, what's wrong bub? Where's Matty?" at the sound of Matt's name another whine escapes her. She turned around and lead him to the back porch where a slump-shouldered, trembling Matt sat on the first step. 

Immediately, he rushes towards the distraught looking man, "Matthew, honey, what's wrong?!"  Matt turns around and Jonathan let out a small gasp. Matt was pale as snow, his eye blood shot, and had fat, hot tears falling at a continuous rate down his tear-stained cheeks. Matt stands up quickly and crashes into Jonathan's chest, holding him as if Jonathan would disappear. Jonathan wraps his arms around Matt's weeping frame and holds him close, feeling his heart break as Matt's sobs just grew louder and more intense as the minutes ticked by. 

It took about a good thirty minutes before Matt's sobs became nothing more than the occasional shaky gasp or sniffle. His grip on Jonathan's shirt tightened and he let out a small whimper, nuzzling his head further into Jonathan's chest.

"Matthew, what happened, love?" Jonathan hoped that Matt would answer, but he understood if he didn't want to talk about it. Ever since he met Matt he knew that his nightmares were a force to be reckoned with. But he'd never seen him this devastated, this was new, this was even more terrifying. He's never seen his lover's nightmares so aggressive to cause him this much pain, he decided then and there that he never wanted to again.

"J-J-Johnny, it was...ho-horrible," he gasped out, tears threatening to fall again. "Y-You were yelling a-at me, calling me such....h- _horrible_  things...a...and, and I..I...I don't know wh-what-t I did wrong! But y-you were so...so  _angry_  w-with me and...y-you....you le...y-you-" he either couldn't or wouldn't finish his sentence, because he just stopped. He gripped Jonathan's shirt tighter and started to cry again, hiding his face in Jonathan's soaked T, "D-Don't le...don't leave m-me...p-p-please, please don't, don't g-go...I...I-I...I need you...please...please,  _p-please_..."

Jonathan pulled Matt away and looked at him, his eyes burning with emotion and his heart pounding, "Matthew James Scott, I will never, not ever, leave you. You have my word. You're everything to me, Matthew, everything. You're a person that loves with all his heart, and asks for little in return. You're a person who holds the ones you love close, but don't ever ask to be held when you need it out of selflessness. You're a person that protects your loved ones and others, but doesn't expect to be protected in return. You're the one person I wouldn't die for, but live for. Because dying meant never seeing you again, and that in itself, would be a hell. You are the person I'd risk anything for, and you're the person I want to see walking down a church aisle because, in the future, you said yes to becoming my other half, my husband. 

"You're my sun, my moon, my stars. You're what keeps me going on days that I feel as though I can't get out of bed, you're the one person to make me smile on days I thought it not possible. You are my sunshine, my beautiful, brilliant conductor of light, and I don't even want to think about leaving us, leaving this, leaving  _you_. You keep me sane, you keep me right. I love you, I love you so, so much and nothing will change that, Matthew,  _nothing_. I promise, love, I promise..."

Matt's cry's became harder, but instead of his tears being ones of pain, they were ones of relief, of thankfulness. Thanking Jonathan more times than he could count, he started to mutter, "I love you," over and over into Jonathan's chest, and Jonathan would only hug him tighter and kiss his head.

END OF CHAPTER SIX...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for my bad writing lol


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_*Third person pov*_

 

Jonathan held Matt tight, waiting for the poor boy to calm down. It took a while, but eventually he did. Matt had worked himself into exhaustion and was now leaning against Jonathan for support more than comfort. Jonathan let out an exhale of breath and picked Matt up bridal style, Matt's head lolled onto his chest and he let out a quiet hum. With Matt in his arms, he makes his way back into their bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Matt mumbled into Jonathan's shirt. 

Jonathan holds Matt tighter and shakes his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for, love, you don't need to apologize for something you couldn't help." he doesn't hear a response, but feels Matt's head slowly nod, showing he understood. 

By the time he had laid Matt down in their bed, the poor boy had fallen asleep. Jonathan smiled sadly and kissed Matt's forehead before laying beside him and wrapping his arm around the other protectively, wishing that he could rid Matt of the bad dreams forever. He laid there for a while, thinking to himself, before succumbing to sleep himself.  
  


~TIME SKIP~

Jonathan woke up a few hours later, he looked down to see a softly snoring Matt. He smiled sadly as he remembered the state he had previously found his lover in, he moved his arm from Matt's waist so he could stroke his boyfriend's hair soothingly. He sat there for what seemed like a long while before Matt made a strange sound mixed between what seemed like a groan and a whine. He saw Matt's eyes flutter open and frowned as he saw his sleepy eyes fill with shame and confusion. 

Matt nuzzled his head into Jonathan's chest and let out a shaky sigh, "I-I'm sorry..."

"What for, love?"

Matt let out a whimper, and Jonathan started running his fingers through Matt's hair again, hoping it would be comforting.

"I-I always ruin your days off...I always have nightmares and you-you always waste your time trying to help me. W-Why?"

Jonathan watched as Matt looked up at him with tears in his eye and felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He held Matt tighter and kissed his head, "Because I love you, Matty. I'd do anything for you, and that means being there for you no matter what."

Matt hid his face in Jonathan's chest and sniffled. He clutched Jonathan's shirt and felt his shoulders trembling, he was crying again. He felt hands rake through his hair and let out a sigh, he didn't deserve such a kind and caring person like Jonathan, he felt blessed that he had such a great man in his life. 

"I love you, Jonathan," Matt mumbled into his chest, holding Jonathan closer.

Jonathan smiled, "I love you too, Matthew. Forever and always..." 

~TIME SKIP~

Days had passed since Matt's bad nightmare, and things had since gone back to normal. Jonathan was curious to know more about it, but Matt didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push it. If Matt wanted to tell him, he would, and if he never does, well then that's his choice and Jonathan would accept that. He began thinking about their years together, how they met, their first confessions, their first date and kiss. He smiled at the memories, he had known Matt since he was in kindergarten. Matt was a loud and outgoing kid. He was polite and was respected by both his teachers and fellow classmates. He always had a smile on his face too, that's what Jonathan loved about him the most, really... 

**_FLASHBACK~_ **

_Jonathan was scared. It was his first day of school, like ever! His mommy had told him that it might be scary, but he was a brave, strong young man and that he could conquer anything. Jonathan took a deep breath and looked up at his mother, she was smiling brightly at him, "Ready, darling?"_

_He smiled brightly and forgot his fear completely, "Yes, mommy!!" Hand in hand they walked inside the school building. Jonathan looked inside with and awestruck expression, it was so cool on the inside! He didn't know why he was so scared in the first place. His mommy had walked him to his classroom and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his forehead, she then ruffled his hair and told him to be a good boy and that she loved him before walking back to her car._

_Jonathan turned to face his classroom, he took another deep breath and walked inside. When he did, he saw other children just like him laughing and playing. Some of them coloring, or pretending, or building with blocks. He smiled widely and went to his assigned cubby to put his stuff in before joining the rest of the kids. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around, he saw a boy around his age with wild, curly brown hair and pretty eyes._

_The boy was smiling widely and held out his hand, "Hi there, my names Matthew, but you can call me Matt if you want! What's your name?"_

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN...

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**_STILL IN FLASHBACK~_ **

 

_The boy was smiling widely and held out his hand, "Hi there, my names Matthew, but you can call me Matt if you want! What's your name?"_

_Jonathan took the boy's hand with a grin, "My name's Jonathan, but you can call me whatever!"_

_Matt giggled and nodded, "Alright, Whatever, wanna play with me?"_

_Jonathan felt his face go hot, he didn't mean it for Matt to take it literally!! Embarrassed slightly, he still smiled and nodded. He laughed as he was dragged towards the corner of the room with toy soldiers. Matt sat down quickly and patted the floor next to him, Jonathan sat down and they began to play. Eventually playtime was over, and so was school, sadly._

_As the kids were leaving their classroom Matt looked nervous as he tugged on Jonathan's sleeve, "S-So, d'you wanna be friends...with me, I mean?"_

_Jonathan felt shocked, he hadn't really had a friend before. It made him feel warm, having a friend. He liked that idea, "Yeah! Sounds great, let's be friends!!" He saw Matt's nervous expression fade, and smiled as an exited one took its place._

_"Wow, really?! Yaay!! I have a friend, I have a friend~" Matt started chanting, causing Jonathan to laugh at his friend's silly actions._

_Jonathan saw his mommy approaching and felt a wave of disappointment, he wouldn't see his new friend until tomorrow! But before his mommy made him leave, Matt hugged him and smiled, "Bye bye, Johnny!! I'll play with you tomorrow, it'll be awesome!!" Jonathan giggled and nodded, and waved goodbye as him and his mommy left._

_The whole ride home was filled with Jonathan rambling about his new friend, his mommy smiled warmly at her boy, proud to see him growing up and making friends. After that first day, the two were inseparable. You never saw one without the other, really. It was an amazing friendship, and eventually, unbeknownst to the two young boys, it would blossom into something more._

**END OF FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Jonathan smiled at the memory, he remembered how small they both were. He remembered how bouncy Matt was, and he laughed to himself when he remembered the little adventures they used to get themselves into. His smile became more warm and fond when he started remembering their years in high school together. How their relationship started changing after a certain incident during their freshman year, and how the teen angst they had was in the real's.

**_START OF SECOND FLASHBACK~_ **

_Freshman year had just begun. The two boy's were found hanging around the back of the school sitting down next to each other, backs leaning on the wall of the building._

_"What do you want to do after you graduate?" Matt had asked him out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence between them._

_Jonathan sighed and stretched, "I dunno, Matty. Haven't really thought about it yet, maybe something to do with business, maybe an office job. As boring as it sounds, if I work my way up, the pay might be really good," He saw Matt nod in agreement, he smiled and Matt smiled back. The two sat there staring at each other and smiling, a strange but familiar feeling in Matt's stomach made him turn away with a cough. He needed to keep it together!!_

_"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. I thought about becoming an English teacher, I love reading and vocabulary. It might be fun to teach people more about my passions, you know?" Matt's eye started to sparkle with interest and passion, and Jonathan grinned widely before ruffling Matt's hair._

_"I think you'd do great, ya big nerd!"_

_"Hey, what's wrong with being a nerd?" Matt asked, pretending to be offended and playfully shoved Jonathan._

_"Absolutely nothing, doofus. If that's your dream, then I say go for it! You're really good at all that English stuff, and I think you'd be amazing at it, Matty." Jonathan's eyes widened slightly when he saw a blush cover Matt's cheeks and ears._

_Matt looked down and took a deep breath, "J-Johnny?" Matt's blush seemed to darken as he called his friend's name._

_Jonathan was concerned by Matt's behavior lately. He would act awkward around him sometimes, and shy away from his touches more and more. Jonathan felt somewhat hurt by that, but he never said. He knew something was wrong with his friend, but he couldn't figure out what exactly._

_"Yeah, Matty? You good?"_

_He saw Matt clench his fist before looking back up at him with determination, "I-I ummm...Johnny, I li-"_

_Suddenly Siarah, Jonathan's girlfriend at the time, popped up from nowhere, "Ah-ha! I found you!!" She walked over towards them and bent down to give Jonathan a kiss, "I've been looking for you all day! I was trying to tell you that I'm taking the bus home instead of having you drive me. I have ballet practice today..." She pulled a pouty face and Jonathan kissed her again to wipe it off._

_"Alright, sweetheart. Is that all?" He saw her nod and smile._

_"Yeah, that's all. See you later, Jonathan," and with that, she walked away again. It was only the two boys alone again and Jonathan turned to look at Matt, only to feel shocked and beyond worried for his friend._

_Matt looked defeated and on the verge of tears, he put his head down and stood up, "N-Never mind, I knew it was a bad idea...I-I have to go, Johnny-"_

_Jonathan stood up too, "Matt, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Johnny, I'm fine. I just...I have to go, I'm sorry..." Matt turned and ran off, leaving a confused and fearful Jonathan behind._

_It wouldn't be until a few months later that he'd found out what was wrong. Matt had started to distance himself even more, barely even talking to him now. Jonathan was upset, he didn't know what he did wrong, but he was tired of waiting for Matt to tell him! So that day, he asked Matt to go home with him, Matt reluctantly agreed._

_That afternoon, the two boys were in Jonathan's room, awkward silence between the two of them. "What's up with you?" Jonathan asked._

_Matt had gone completely still, "I-I don't know what you mean-"_

_"Like hell you don't! Matthew, you've been ignoring me more and more, I know somethings wrong! Why won't you tell me?!"_

_"Nothing's wrong!" Matt started to tense up even more, his voice starting to become louder._

_Jonathan started to feel angry, "Stop lying to me! For the love of god, I might not be the smartest kid, but I'm not stupid!"_

_"I never said you were-"_

_"Then why are you lying to me?! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?! You're hurting, Matthew, I can see that! You hurt and that's hurting me because I can't see what's hurting you and I can't help!! I feel so useless, Matt...Please, please tell me why you've been so distant lately...what have I done wrong?"_

_Matt shook his head, his eye welling up with tears, "I-It's not something you did...you didn't do anything. But I can't...I can't tell you...I can't, Johnny."_

_Jonathan felt his blood boil and he yelled at his friend, "WHY THE HELL NOT!?"_

_Matt felt his tears fall down his cheeks as he yelled back, "BECAUSE YOU'D HATE ME! Y-You'd hate me...and I'd be all alone..." he looked down and shook his head._

_Jonathan felt his anger vanish, he'd never seen Matt cry, he decided then and there that he would do anything not to see it again, "Why would I hate you? Matty, I could nev-"_

_"I love you..." Matt covered his mouth, eye wide and terrified. Tears dripping faster now, his face blood red._

_Jonathan was stunned. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. Matt had said...that he loved him. Jonathan couldn't believe his ears, his expression must have been a bit not good because Matt let out a sob and nodded, "I...I understand. I get it, I do. I think I'm gonna...gonna go. Bye Jonathan..."_

_Matt started to leave, but Jonathan shook himself out of his shock and grabbed Matt's wrist gently, "Matty, look at me," he whispered. Matt shook his head._

_"..."_

_"Matty, love, please..." at the term 'love', Matt looked at Jonathan. His expression broke Jonathan's heart, his eye was red rimmed and scared. His cheek was tear streaked, Jonathan cupped Matt's cheek with his free hand, "Oh, Matty..."_

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...it just slipped, and I...I-" his explanation was cut off by Jonathan kissing him softly on the lips._

_When they broke apart, Matt looked shocked, "I thought...y-you aren't-"_

_Jonathan smiled slightly, "No, I'm not gay, love...I'm bi...found that lil' tidbit out during seventh grade, summer break. It was unexpected to be honest."_

_"Why...didn't you tell me?" A slightly dazed Matt wondered._

_"The same reasons you kept your problem away from me...I didn't want you to hate me..."_

_Matt looked down and nodded, "What about Siarah?"_

_Jonathan shook his head, "We broke up a few weeks ago, turns out she was cheating on me with Stephen Miles for months."_

_Matt looked back up and Jonathan with a sad expression, "Johnny, I'm so sorry...I didn't-" another apology cut off by another soft kiss._

_Jonathan held Matt's lower lip with his thumb and smiled warmly, "I know, love. It's fine now...It is was it is. And in case you were wondering, I love you too, doofus..." they kissed again...and the rest, they say, is history..._

_**END OF SECOND FLASHBACK~** _

Jonathan sighed at his young and idiotic self. How he never figured that out on his own he'll never know, but he does know one thing. He's loved Matt for what seems like forever, and he'll never stop loving him. He's made up his mind, he's known Matt for seventeen years. Those have been the best seventeen years of his life, and he wants the rest of his life to be just as happy. He's going to propose to Matthew James Scott, soon-to-be Matthew James Rockwell...hopefully

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any death and/or injury this crap-tastic chapter this might cause

_*Third person's pov*_

 

Jonathan thought he knew and felt it all, but no. It's been over a month and Jonathan still couldn't find a suitable ring. Never, not ever, has he felt this much frustration in his entire life! He never would have thought trying to find a ring for Matt would be so darn difficult! He sat on his couch and let out a sigh of frustration, he rubbed his hands over his face and slouched in defeat. Just as soon as he did that though, a humming Matt walked through their front door carrying fresh groceries from his trip to the store. 

"Hello, Johnny!! How was your day?" he asked while setting the groceries down on their counter and started putting them away.

Jonathan smiled slightly and walked over to his hopefully soon-to-be fiance and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and rested his chin on Matt's shoulder before kissing his cheek, "Better now that you're here, love. Yours?"

Matt leaned back into his hold and smiled warmly, his eye closed, "Busy, but not by too much. I'm glad you're home, Johnny. Now you can help with the groceries!" Matt laughed as Jonathan pulled away and pouted. 

"But I don' wannaaaa," Jonathan complained like a child, sticking out his lower lip and pouting even more. Matt just shook his head and laughed again, moving to kiss the pout off of Jonathan's face.

"Sorry, Johnny, but you're not getting out of this one so easily," He handed Jonathan a bag and continued putting away the newly bought groceries. 

Jonathan sighed in exasperation but smiled fondly, helping Matt put them away. After they were done with that, Lucky came bustling through the room with a wagging tail and a happy bark. She had gotten big, this is something that pleased Matt immensely.

"Hey, puppy! What's up, my beautiful girl?" he laughs as Lucky lets out another bark and rolls over on her back. Matt grins widely, squats down, and rubs her belly with a giggle. Jonathan feels an overwhelming amount of love surging through him and he almost blurts out 'marry me', which would not be good for him considering he doesn't have a ring and he wants his proposal to be special for Matt. 

With a happy sigh, Matt stands back up and pecks Jonathan on the lips before hugging him, "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, sweetheart, so much it hurts sometimes," he kisses Matt's shoulder and then moves to kiss his jaw before nuzzling his head in Matt's neck. 

Matt giggles again and squirms, "Stoooop, it tickles!!" He lets out an adorable squeal as a grinning Jonathan does it again.

Before his playful assault could continue any further, Jonathan's phone rings. He sighs and takes his phone from his pocket, his eyes widened and a fond smile set on his face when he saw it was his mom.

"Mum, hi!"

"Oh, my baby boy, how are you?" His mother squealed with delight at hearing her only child's voice.

"I'm fine, mum. Everything's been great," he says warmly, wishing his mother was there with them instead of talking on the phone.

His mother sighed happily, "I'm glad, sweetheart! How's Matty doing, love? Is he eating like he's supposed to? Is he well taken care of?! Oh, I miss you two boys so much!!"

Matt giggled slightly, hearing Jonathan's mother, "I'm doing good as well, Mrs. Rockwell, thank you for asking!"

Jonathan and his mother talked for more than an hour before Jonathan walked outside where Matt couldn't overhear them, "Mother, I've decided that I want to ask Matt to marry me-"

He winced and held the phone away from his ear as his mother squealed yet again, "That's amazing, sweetie!! When are you going to ask? Where are you going to ask?! Do you have a ring yet...if not...I might have one for you~"

"Wh-wait? You...you might have a ring? That's perfect! I've been looking for weeks, but I could never find one that was perfect for him. I'll meet up with you tomorrow, check it out myself. Is that okay, mum?"

"That's perfect, darling!! Oh, you boys, growing up so fast!! Becoming good men like I knew you would...my boys!" Her voice started wavering and she sniffled, "I love you, Jonathan. See you soon!"

"I love you too, mum. See you tomorrow."

The phone call ended, and Jonathan was standing on his front porch, hope flowing through him. He might catch a break after all!! Matt would get his perfect ring and proposal, and Jonathan would finally have the love of his life as his husband...he couldn't wait!

END OF CHAPTER NINE....


	10. Chapter Ten

_*Third person's pov_ *

It was a beautiful morning, truly it was. The birds were signing, the flowers were standing proud and tall, the occasional breeze blowing peacefully, it was perfect. None the less, Matt couldn't find it in himself to enjoy a single bit of it.

This morning he woke up to a cold an empty bed without warning, Jonathan was gone, Jonathan had left without notice. Matt searched the house, but to no avail. Besides his lovable companion Lucky, he was alone. No one was there to greet him with a hug or a kiss, or even to tell him that they'd be gone. The house was just quiet and empty, this bothered Matt beyond belief. _Jonathan didn't have work today..._

He tried calling Jonathan's phone, but he never got an answer. Matt sighed nervously, deciding to wait and just get ready for a seemingly dreadful day. Maybe Jonathan will call back later. He took a quick shower, got dressed, had breakfast, and was now sitting on his couch alone. He held a pillow to his chest and buried his face in it, the silence of the house almost deafening.

His sulking was interrupted, however, when a bumbling Lucky waddled her way into the living room demanding attention. Matt smiled slightly and patted the empty spot of the couch next to him. Lucky barked happily and jumped up, moving around a bit before settling next to Matt with a content sigh. Matt chuckled and pet her side, "Good girl, Lucky. You silly, sleepy pup."

**~TIME SKIP~**

After a while, Matt dozed off snuggled next to Lucky, his hand still resting on her side. He woke up an hour later only to find that he was, once again, alone...that seemed to be a recurring theme as of late. Lucky must have gotten tired of laying down with him and wandered off somewhere, he couldn't bring himself to blame her.

Matt sighed and stretched, his mood was still as low as before, if not worse. The house seemed to mock him with its silence, it laughed at him as longing and loneliness welled up inside him, drowning him. With no clue as to where his lover could be, he was just stuck sinking deeper and deeper.

He decided to leave the couch and search for his spoiled pup. Maybe she had some useful advice, or maybe she could just bring his mood up, if only just a little. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was like five minutes, he found his beloved dog lying on their front porch seemingly without a care in the world. When she saw him, she stood up and circled him excitedly. Her tail wagging happily, and her eyes gleaming playfully.

Matt giggled as she jumped up and put her massive paws on his chest. She let out a happy yip and licked his face, causing him to scrunch up his nose and sputter with a laugh, "Down, Lucky! You're getting heavy, pup." Lucky wagged her tail and barked in agreement.

Matt pet her for a while before asking, "Do you know where your other daddy is?" instead of answering like he kind of hoped she would, she just looked at him and sat down tilting her head to the side in confusion. And as cute as that was, it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Matt nodded and let out a breath of resignation, "Yeah, me neither..."

**~TIME SKIP~**

Hours had passed and it was now nine at night. Jonathan still wasn't home. No texts, no calls, nothing. Matt's panic had increased to new levels and then some.

' _where is he?_ ' Matt thought to himself, his worry increasing with every minute that passed. He started to pace around the living room, wringing his wrists until they were raw. Jonathan was nowhere in sight and he felt close to crying. 

' _What if he's hurt...or dead? What if he got in an accident, a wreak! What if he got lost, or mugged? What if he just planned on leaving me and wasn't planning on coming back? I want Johnny...Where is my Johnny?'_  Matt felt overly hot and his eye welled up with tears. He let out a whimper as his thoughts assaulted him brutally. He was becoming overwhelmed by all the 'what-if's' that he hardly noticed how time flew by.

It was nine forty when he heard the sound of car pulling up on their driveway. It was nine forty one when he heard the sound of a car door opening and closing. It was nine forty two when he heard the sound of keys rattling and the front door opening. At nine forty three he was faced with a smiling Jonathan.

Jonathan's smile did not last long, though. As soon as he saw Matt his expression instantly changed to concerned, "Matty, love, you're crying! What's wrong?"

Matt's fear and panic was replaced by relief and slight anger, "You are what's wrong, Jonathan Micheal Rockwell! You had me worried sick!" he wanted to let Jonathan how upset he was, but he couldn't resist staying away.

He rushed up to Jonathan and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and clutched Jonathan's shirt tightly, "You scared me...you didn't wake me up to tell me you were going anywhere, you wouldn't call or text back...I assumed the worst. I know I'm overreacting and am acting clingy, I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt or if I lost you...I need you, Johnny. Please, _please_  don't do that again. I'm sorry..."

Jonathan sighed and Matt tensed for a moment, thinking Jonathan was upset with him. He said too much, he sounded needy and whiny. He should just learn to keep his mouth shut.

Instead of being upset, Jonathan just wrapped his arms around Matt, "I'm sorry, love...I got excited about the ring and I just...I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for worrying you, sweetheart."

Matt pushed away gently from Jonathan with a sniffle, a confused expression on his face as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, "R-Ring? What ring?"

Jonathan froze...he was a complete moron! Good lord, how was he going to avoid this conversation, he can't propose yet! Sure, he had the ring in its case in his pocket, but still... Matt can't know now! It needs to be perfect...and their somewhat messy living room was not perfect.

"Johnny?"

END OF CHAPTER TEN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord...im so so sorry for the wait...ive had drivers ed for the past three weeks and havent had any time to myself and im sorry for that you guys...Ill try to be better about that, sorry again for the inconvenience! also i havent slept well in forever so let me know if i misspelled anything or repeated words, please and thank you! I hope you enjoy my sleep deprived chapter, lol...enjoy!!
> 
> Cliff hangers are best hangers, sorry 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> ~S.


	11. Chapter Eleven

* _Third person's pov*_

 

**_"Johnny?"_ **

Jonathan pulled himself out of his shocked state and look at Matt. 

He looked confused and suspicious, his nose and cheeks red from crying. Jonathan felt guilty, beyond guilty. He had never meant to upset his lover so...not to mention he was a complete moron who let his plans slip.

"Johnny, what ring? What are you talking about?" Matt asked again, waiting patiently for an answer.

Jonathan scolded and berated himself for his stupidity...he could lie, but that would make it worse for both of them. He might upset Matt more, plus he's a terrible liar...

He could tell the truth, but Matt deserved the best, and as Jonathan told himself before, being proposed to in their slightly messy living room was not what he considered the best.

Jonathan sighed and hung his head, he had no choice. He just hoped Matt would accept his proposal.

"Matty, sweetheart...I...I love you. I love you so much and I have loved you for what seems like thousands of years. You have made me so happy and I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend all that time with. You have been with me through thick and thin, good times and bad. 

You helped me when no one else did. You were there for me when no one else was...besides my mum, haha. You loved me when I couldn't even love myself. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me and I am so lucky to say you are my partner, my lover, and hopefully I can call you my husband. 

I love you so much it's scary. I love your laugh, your smile. I love how you have one dimple on the left side of your face but not the right. I love how you look at me as though I'm the most important thing in the world. I love your nose and how it crinkles when you frown or laugh. I love your hair, how it's fluffy and messy in the mornings. I love your soft tummy and how ticklish it is.

I love your hands, how they fit into mine perfectly," Jonathan began to tear up as he talked, his voice starting to crack slightly.

"I'm glad you decided to be my friend all those years ago. I'm so, so glad you decided to tap my shoulder and ask me to play with you on the first day of school. I'm so glad we got to spend all this time together. I'm so impossibly glad you found something to love in me, something to stand with, something that made you stay. 

I'm proud of us, of the things we've done together, of the little family we've made. I'm proud of you, for standing tall and braving through the struggles in life. I'm so happy that we're together." He cupped Matt's cheek gently and kissed him softly. Relishing in how Matt melted into it. How he leaned into his touch with a sigh of content.

When they broke away, Jonathan could see the love in Matt's eyes and he gave his lover a watery smile before continuing his speech.

"You're my everything. You're my one and my only. I love you, I need you. I'd give you anything in the world, I'd steal the moon for you if you'd have asked for it...as cheesy as that sounds...wow...not my best line, haha...

I ask only for your love in return. I ask you to say yes. Please," Jonathan kneels and holds Matt's left hand as he reaches in his pocket for the box. 

Matt gasps as he sees it, a tear slipping down his face. He covers his mouth and lets out a shaky breath.

Jonathan opened the box and looked at Matt with all the love in the world. He took a deep breath and felt his eyes sting and a lump form in his throat. "The ring in this box belonged to my father, and his father before him...and now, hopefully, this ring will belong to you."

"So, will you, Matthew James Scott, take me, Jonathan Micheal Rockwell, as your husband? Will you marry me?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Matt nodded his head almost violently, "Y-Yes...yes, yes, a million times yes!!" He bent down to kiss Jonathan passionately.

Jonathan broke away from the kiss only to place the ring on his fiancé's finger, before wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be husband and kissing him as though his life depended on it. 

Matt sighed into the kiss, letting out a small moan as Jonathan deepened the kiss. He placed his arms around Jonathan's neck and smiled, making it harder to kiss him, but not any less pleasent. 

Jonathan began to slowly stand up and Matt followed. He broke the kiss and took hold of both of Matt's hands, resting his forehead on his fiancé's. 

He gave a breathy laugh and started to pepper Matt's face with light kisses, making his Matty giggle with delight. "I love you. I love you. I love you..." he said with each peck. 

Matt blushed and grinned widely, "I love you too, my handsome fiancé."

They stood there, in each others arms, holding and kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Lucky walked into the room, expecting rubs and attention but saw the two love birds and new she wasn't going to get any for a while...oh well...Lucky Sat there watching them, her tail wagging. 

Everything at that moment seemed to go by so slow, so calm, so peacefully. The two boys, or well, men, stared at each other with love and care. None of them taking their eyes off the other.

In that moment it was nothing but peace and love. Matt sighed inwardly, his insides filled with joy and pride and excitement and an overwhelming amount of love...maybe just this once he could forgive Jonathan for not telling him where he was going. 

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done, ova...thank y'all for the journey...twas fun!!


	12. Authors Note

So I've decided to just leave it at eleven chapters, I'm sorry but I, for the life of me, could not think of anything for their honeymoon...i apologize, I really do...my brain just won't work...

I'm not a smart person lol, anyways, I'd like to say thank you all so much for reading this. Knowing that someone reads what i write makes my day. It puts a smile on my face knowing people like what I do. I thank you all for taking time out of y'alls day to read my dumb little story, you didn't have to, but you did...and that makes me so happy. 

Thank you for sticking around the way you did. I'm so happy with how my first story turned out and how many people actually read it. I was not expecting for people to read it, let alone actually stick around and enjoy it. This has been so fun to write and so fun to experience and I'm so glad I gained the courage to actually write a story and publish it. 

Thank you all for this amazing journey, I couldn't have done it without yall...literally lol...i would've most likely deleted this if it weren't for the comments lol...

I'm sorry to disappoint those who were looking forwards to reading an epilogue...i am so sorry to disappoint you, I just could not think of anything...and i didn't want to force anything and make it seem as though I wasn't in to it or rushed it or didn't care.

I care very much about the story and you readers, and once again you have my endless thanks!! This might be my first and last story...it may not be...im not sure yet...but I assure you that if I do write another story I will try my hardest to make it the best thing ever...because y'all deserve nothing but the best. It's the least I can do for your support and reads!! 

Thank you all, I love y'all!!

It was a fun journey, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this. And I apologize if I made this unenjoyable to some people, I'll try harder next time. 

This was my first hello into the writing world and it might or might not be the last...either way I have no regrets

Thank you, you beautiful peeps!!

Keep on keeping on, SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON!!!! buh-bye!!

~S.

 

Postscript: This is so sad...Alexa play despacito!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you made it to the end...I apologize for any damage or death caused by my terrible writing!!   
> though please don't sue me...I am too broke for that...


End file.
